This invention relates to earth drilling and boring machines, systems and methods and more particularly to earth drilling systems that allow directional control of the drilling axis prior to and after earth entry for boring purposes. The new drilling system and method uses a flexible and rotateable drilling pipe or tube powered by a machine and having a drill bit.
Earth drilling and boring machines have been known for many years. Such machines and systems have been used to drill into the earth to gain access to oil, water and other resources as well as to create holes and bores to route man made elements such as gas lines, electrical or communication conduits and the like.
Earth drilling in a generally horizontal direction is also known. Such drilling is generally accomplished by use of a drilling machine that powers a rotating drill string or a pneumatic compression mole that is introduced at a slant angle to the earth to then be guided in an arcuate path to for example create a borehole under a roadway or a building. This method requires sufficient space on either side of a structure to allow drilling at a slant angle.
An alternative used in situations where sufficient space does not exist is to trench adjacent the structure, e.g., roadway, and locate a drilling machine in the trench. Short lengths of pipe may be joined in sequence as the boring operation proceeds through the earth. This operation may be time consuming and inefficient as compared to the slant angle drilling methods.
The present invention is directed to systems and methods for drilling boreholes in the earth having a drilling rig with a power source attached to a rotateable pipe or tube container. A drill pipe or tube may be attached to and retainable in the rotateable pipe container that also may have an aperture therein through which an end of the drill pipe or tube may be extended and retrieved. A drill bit may be attached to an end of the drill pipe or tube. A drive mechanism may be positioned adjacent to the aperture for receipt and movement of the drill pipe or tube therethrough.
These and other features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following drawings, description and claims.